


The Powers that Don't

by eatyourhartout



Series: Heaven [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Crossover, Gen, Heaven, Light Angst, Maybe Immortal Buffy, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatyourhartout/pseuds/eatyourhartout
Summary: I own nothing but my story, all characters belong to their own characters!I always love comments!





	The Powers that Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my story, all characters belong to their own characters!
> 
> I always love comments!

       “You know I’ve met them?” She tossed out casually, sipping on her drink. Castiel watched his friends look at the Slayer in confusion.

       “Who?” Dean asked curiously.

       “The Powers.” Buffy replied.

       “The who?” Sam asked, confused.

       “The Powers that Be. The big whatevers in the sky that like to mess with our destinies.” She replied airly, completely ignoring the shocked look on both men’s faces.

       “When did you meet them?” Sam asked eagerly.

       “Let’s go with who the hell these ‘Powers’ guys are.” Dean growled into his own drink, peering over the rim to watch the Slayer warily. Dean still doesn’t quite trust Castiel after Purgatory, even if he has worked to try to prove himself a worthy ally to the brothers again. Buffy kicked her feet up onto the chair across from her, taking another bite of her sandwich.

       “The way Giles talked about it, in the beginning, the real beginning, before God, before demons, before Earth and Death and angels and humans, this dimension was a place of empty nothingness. Then came the First, and after that the Darkness, or I guess it’s Amara now. And at some point - no one is sure in what order - the Powers, God, Death, and the Old Ones came along. The Old Ones are demons in their purest forms;” she looked at the brothers Winchester, her sandwich pointed at them “Not your corrupted soul demons, but the real ones. Powerful and corporeal and violent and evil. Then as those guys lost their hold in this reality, that made room for all the lower beings to come along; mortal animals, angels, man. The Powers were forced to flee this world back when The Old Ones were around, but now they live as these guiding forces for good. Right up there with God. Or maybe one better than God now, they’re more powerful and not matter how irritating they are, _they_ at least, are still invested in giving a shit about the balance.”

       “And how did you meet them? When? Where?” Sam asked, his questions firing at her quickly.  

       “Better question, where the hell are they _now_ when we need them? They’re worse than God. The Powers watch and guide, but sit back when real shit goes down?” Dean growled. Castiel wished he could do something to defend his father but at the same time, his friends were not wrong. The higher beings did little to interfere beyond sending champions. Like Buffy. Buffy sighed, her face slightly pinched.  

       “Yeah, Fred used to call them the Powers that Screw You. Before she was killed and taken over by an Old One. But Illyria is reformed now. I think. Angel has it under control.” Buffy nodded to herself, even as the brothers exchanged confused glances. She looked up.

       “Oh, when I met the Powers?” She turned to look at Cas for a moment, “You know, weirdly enough Cordy was one of them, when I died. The second time. She’d back now, or I think she died again?” She took another bite, looking mildly confused even as both hunters choked. Castiel did not understand why the two hunters were so surprised by the idea of resurrection. He himself knew that between the three of them, they had returned to the living more times than they had any right to.

       “Rewind. You died?” Dean asked, looking horrified. This emotion Castiel could relate to. He knew that the way she lived her life was dangerous. He did not wish for the day where she would one day return to heaven, leaving him behind, especially now that he had been exiled. But then he thought about that night in the graveyard, those weeks ago. The strange changes to her being, to her soul. He smiled to himself; maybe he would not be left behind by her. Buffy had continued to speak, even as he had gotten lost in thought.

       “Yep, a couple of times now. But I got better. It was after the second time when I met the Powers. Oh, and God was there too, they were having some kind of pow wow, but I’m not sure. A lot of those memories got mixed up when I got yanked back to the land of the living.” She chewed thoughtfully for another minute. This was news even to the angel. The Slayer had seen his father, when he himself had not for so many years?

       “After I died, they, I dunno, came to me. I don’t really remember it all, and it was right after I’d jumped… and a lot of it got mixed up in my head you know? Anyways they came to me before I moved on, or I went to them on my way there, and we talked about how I was a Champion. One, of their champions at least, and how I had done well. My role over. Complete. I think that was what made coming back so hard. I was done. The Powers had _told_ me so, and then I was ripped away from that. Back to this.” All three of her companions looked at her, each with an expression of awe and surprise, that each was still so different.

       “You really met Father, and his companions?” Cas breathed jealousy. He knew that she was a warrior of heaven, perhaps even more righteous and great than Michael, but to have seen Father… That was just confirmation. Buffy’s mouth twisted into a wry smile.

       “I think friends, or work place buddies fits more than _companions_ , but yeah I did.”

       “Why did they bring you back?” Sam asked. Buffy sipped at her drink and shrugged, looking into her glass. Castiel knew that this was painful, even if she pretended it wasn’t. He could practically _hear_ her soul screaming out to him for relief. To carry her back to her eternal rest. She finally looked up at them.

       “They didn’t care enough to make me stay. I was, am, a damn good force in the good fight. Averted a lot of apocalypses in my day. I guess I still kinda do, in between the endless piles of paperwork and bureaucracy. So they let me get torn back down to Earth and swung me right back into the middle of the war against evil. And here I am.” Buffy gives them all another slow smile, even as the three men gape at her; once again reminded exactly how inexperienced they are compared to her. Castiel watched the looks of awe on the two brother’s faces. He knew that bringing the Slayer was a good idea.

  
  



End file.
